Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:06-01
Overview *Requires: 05-04, Bridget and Colette being alive *Objectives: **Victory: ***Take over the enemy's base **Defeat: ***Your base gets taken over ***Turn 80 *Followup: 06-02 Secret Rooms None Clear points Clear rewards (Clear Points and Base Mana) depend on the occupation ratio and the number of turns. Some magic cards may offer 5, 10 or 15 extra Clear Points. Map Notes *This map is some kind of competition between Colette and Bridget. If Colette or Bridget kills and enemy or lands on a treasure square they get points. If anyone else kills a enemy or take a treasure they both lose points. the one with the most points at the end wins. It can end in a tie. **Colette: Monster kill = +1 point; Treasure =+2 points **Bridget: Monster kill = +2 points; Treasure= +1 point ***If any other unit kills a monster or pick a treasure, both of them will get -1 point *When Colette gets 10 or more points some of the green traps you see from the start turn into yellow pillars which she can clear touching them. **Same for Bridget, but her pillars will be red. *When all pillars are cleared doors in the middle area open so you can get 100% map control and get a nice reward, 創造の錬液, a synthesis ingredient for A and S level items. **Note that this requires both Colette and Bridget to gain ten points. *(Once you have cleared the doors it may be a good idea to pick up treasures & kill the enemies left with your other units since there is no disadvantage for doing so anymore.) The competition lasts till the end of the stage, so always keep their points in mind and always do the last enemy/treasure with the one you want to continue her route. **Atwiki's advice for an efficient way: Bridget beats 5 enemy → Get her hair ornament → Other unit(s) beat 1 enemy → Colette gets 5 treasures → Get her hair ornament → Get the 創造の錬液 material → Choose what to do '''Warning: '''You cannot get into the locked room on revisit, so make sure you get the girls done if you want 100% map control and the nice stuff! *If Colette wins, or ties, you have the option to see a H scene if you choose the top choice. And you can continue Colette's route. *If Bridget wins, there wont be options. And you can continue Bridget's route. **Notice that if you get a tie, you won't go for Bridget (or Colette, either) route. *On Turn 64 the lv 40 Mob will spawn. *At the end of turn 12, a Gargoyle will escape with an item he stole. His initial start is near Bridget to the southwest. Treasure *A: Small Healing Water *B: Paralysis Cure Incense (麻痺治療の香) *C: Orange Nut *D: Orange Nut *E: Synthesis Drill (合成の錬液) *F: Green Nut *G: Dragon's Tail Fulgur (龍接棍ファグァ) *H: Bronze Coin *I: Earth Crystal *J: Water of Gladiating (闘技の水) *K: Creator's Drill (創造の錬液) 06-01